1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface systems, and more particularly, to a user interface system with multiple input and/or output devices that can be positioned at multiple orientations and at multiple distances relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer keyboards, mice, keypads, and other user interface devices are typically separate from each other and used on a stationary surface such as desk. The mobile computer, commonly referred to as laptop, includes a plurality of interface devices such as, for example, a keyboard, touch pad, trackball, and/or cursor stick. Contrary to the desktop environment, these interface devices are integrated into the laptop housing and are not adjustable to accommodate a users comfort and/or ergonomics.
The laptop interface devices, such as the keys, cursor stick, and/or buttons usually can move relative to the laptop housing, but do not move separately from the laptop housing. Thus, the re-orientation of the laptop affects the orientation of the mouse and other separate interface devices. In the laptop environment the user has no adjustability of the interface devices to accommodate their comfort, preferences and their particular ergonomics.
With the age of wireless interface devices, users of desk based systems are still finding themselves constrained to the desk due to the inability to manage the multiple interface devices when not seated at the desk and use of these interfaces in the living room environment is particularly difficult.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a user interface system that allows adjustability of the multiple input devices with respect to both each other and the surface on which they are supported and not require the user to sit at a desk to manage the same. It would also be desirable to provide a user interface system that allows independent adjustability of multiple input devices to ergonomically accommodate any user.